


As fate would have it

by PewniPlusOne



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Grumpy Thorin, M/M, Poor Bilbo, modern day AU, new roommate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewniPlusOne/pseuds/PewniPlusOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is starting his first year at Middle Earth University! Although much to his dismay and the will of an old annoying headmaster; he is assigned a room with none other than Thorin Oakenshield!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo walked light footed, with a determined mindset to his new room assignment. He had just started attending Middle Earth University, majoring in culinary arts. The brown haired boy looked down at the slip he was given and stopped before room 215. 

"Welp. This is it. Time for a new beginning, a new start to a new life." He said as he opened the door. On the other side was a large muscular male with deep blue eyes, and long brown braided hair. The man was blasting heavy metal, and was currently in the process of hanging band posters on the wall. The man turned to face the small frightened boy. He clicked his tongue. "Who the fuck are you?" Bilbo immediately shut the door in front of him, and clutched his chest gasping for air. "This was a mistake." He said as he took a deep breath. 

Having regained his composure the small boy slightly opened the door once again and stuck his head in. "I-I'm Bilbo, your new roommate. It's nice to meet you..." The larger of the two sighed and continued to hang his poster. "How lame..." This made the Bilbo shift uncomfortably, but he fully entered the room. 

He made his way over to a bed that didn't have any papers onto of it, and set his things down. "Is this bed mine then?" Bilbo asked. "No." The long haired man responded. "I'm sorry. But then which -" hen was cut off by the taller of the two. "That bed is my summer bed, seeing as how it is closer to the window, the other is my winter bed, because it is closer to the heater." "So then which one is to be mine?" Bilbo asked. The other man stared at him blankly. "Which one should I use them?" He repeated. "But they're mine." The long haired man said. Bilbo tightened his grip on his bag. "Yes I know," the smaller said trying to keep calm. "But surely when your not using the alternative bed I could-" "no." The other man responded quickly. Bilbo put down his bag and sighed. This was going to be a very long semester.


	2. The first night

Bilbo stared across the room at his new roommate and exhaled slowly. He got up from the ground from where he was sitting and made his way over to the long haired man, who was currently laying on his ‘summer bed’ smoking, with his headphones on.  
The smaller boy stuck his hands in his pockets and lightly tapped the end of the bed with his foot. The man, took his cigarette from his mouth, and pulled off his headphones.  
“What?” the man said, sounding slightly annoyed.  
“Ah, I don’t think you’re allowed to smoke in here…” Bilbo said timidly.  
The longhaired man scoffed and moved to place his headphones back in.  
“Wait,” Bilbo said. The older man raised an eyebrow.  
Bilbo forgot what to say and stared at the floor.  
“Well, spit it out shorty.” The man said taking a puff of his cigarette.  
“I just… I want to get along well with you… you are my roommate and all. If we're going to be stuck here presumably for the rest of the semester we should at least try to…” As Bilbo's words trailed off he hoped the other couldn't sense his nervousness. He really started to consider giving a good talking to Mr. Grey about room assignments.   
Just as he was about to give up hope on the whole 'getting along' ordeal the man pushed his braids from his eyes and looked up the smaller boy. Then before putting back on his headphones, he said, “Name’s Thorin.”  
Bilbo not sure what business he had near his roommate anymore, moved his way back to his side of the room.  
He was placing his clothes in his drawer when he realized that something was wrong. He had seemed to be missing some of his belongings. The longer he searched, the more it dawned on him that he must have misplaced some of his bags at the airport. He groaned in disbelief.   
Bilbo looked at the clock, which read eleven thirty at night. “Well it’s not like I can call the airline at this hour.” He sighed and trudged to the small kitchenettee. Bilbo clicked his tongue distastefully at the size before giving his face a much needed splash of cold water. "The headmaster must be having a good laugh right now, honestly this isn't nearly enough for a culinary arts student..."   
Returning to the bedrooms, he had noticed that Thorin had left a note on what was supposed to be Bilbo’s bed which read: Reserved for the winter season. The boy rolled his eyes and took a pillow from the bed and curled up on the ground. He didn't want to get on his new roommate's bad side the first day.  
Even though it was early fall, the nights got very cold, and without the proper clothing, which he just so happened to have lost, or a bed for that matter, Bilbo was incredibly frigid. He wouldn’t dare complain though. The small boy could imagine that Thorin ate punks like him for second breakfast.  
Bilbo’s teeth clattering caused Thorin to wake up from his sleep. He exhaled angrily at being woken up and decided the only way he would ever get back to sleep was to stop that wretched noise. He moved over to the boy on the floor and picked him, placing him in the reserved bed.

Thorin woke up to the smell of bacon. He groggily draped his blanket around him and moved towards the small kitchen area to find the source of the scent. Thorin was surprised to find breakfast set out on the table waiting for him. Bilbo, who was cleaning the dishes, turned around to face his roommate and smiled.  
“I was just about to get you, I made breakfast.”  
Thorin sat down on one of the chairs and squinted at the plate in front of him.  
“What is this?” Thorin questioned.  
“Uhhh… Breakfast, like I had said…” Bilbo answered. The smaller boy cleared his throat and sat across from the other. “I hope you like it.”  
Minutes of Thorin shoveling in his breakfast ticked by until nothing remained on his plate.  
Bilbo smiled. “So, how was it?” he asked.  
“Terrible.” Thorin said as he took what was left of Bilbo’s portion and moved it to his own plate, stuffing his mouth full.  
Bilbo laughed lightly. Even though his first impression of his roommate was a murderous muscle-head, at the moment he looked like a spoiled child.  
“What’s so funny?” Thorin said between forkfuls.  
“Oh, it’s nothing,” Bilbo said taking a sip of his tea. “So, uh… Thorin, what is it that your studying here?”  
“Managing skills.”  
“Oh, what for.”  
“s’nothing” the older man said almost too quickly as he finished the last bit of breakfast from his plate and made his way towards the bathroom.  
“By the way, I…well I want to thank you for letting me use your spare bed last night.”  
Thorin scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, guess you owe me…” he said as he closed the bathroom door behind him.  
Bilbo wasn't exactly sure if Thorin was joking or dead serious. He sighed deeply as he cleared away the last of the plates. “He sure is something isn’t he?” the smaller boy thought before letting show a small kind-hearted smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all liking this so far! We got some good ideas coming soon! 8)


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin emerged from the bathroom a half hour later, towel wrapped around his head, and flopped down on his bed.  
“Thorin, you need to get up, classes will be starting soon.” Bilbo said lightly shaking Thorin.  
“Release me from your clutches you filthy peasant.” The older man said as he buried his face deeper into his pillow.  
Bilbo sighed and moved towards the door, looking back at Thorin. “Fine, stay in bed all day then see if I care-“ the smaller man was cut off midsentence as he walked into the doorway, falling to the ground.  
Thorin groaned and lazily got up from his bed and moved to help Bilbo up. Slightly disoriented, Bilbo dusted off his sweater, red faced and embarrassed.  
“Uhh… very well… it’s good to see you finally got up… I’ll be on my way now, my class starts in-“ Bilbo looked down to look at his watch. “Bloody hell! Four minutes! Sorry, I really ought to be going.” The small man said as he hurried out the door.  
Bilbo rushed to his instruction room, but was stopped by a familiar voice.  
“Bilbo my boy! How are we doing?”  
“Ahh… Mr. Gandalf. I’m good. Actually, I’m kind of running late to my class at the moment…”  
The man took a puff from his pipe and shook his head.  
“Nonsense, nonsense. Step into my office to have a drink, I’ll write you a pass.”  
“Um.. Alright then.” Bilbo said as he was prodded into the nearest door to his right.  
“So,” The tall man said pouring the two of them tea. “How’s your roommate?” Gandalf asked quizzically, handing the timid boy his cup.  
Bilbo accepted his drink, and adjusted himself in his chair. “Well… Actually, that’s what I was going to talk with you later about… You see…” he trailed off.  
Gandalf stroked his beard and lowered himself to sit at his desk facing Bilbo. “Go on, my boy.”  
“You see…” Bilbo continued hesitantly. “I really appreciate you, for getting me accepted into this school, if my parents were alive I’m sure they would have thanked their old friend immensely as well… But… I know it’s not my place to complain, but my roommate, Thorin, well he…”  
The old man chuckled and relaxed into his seat. “My dear Bilbo, Thorin is a… well to put it lightly, a difficult person. He hasn’t had a roommate for a number of years, most of them end up running to me, pleading to have their rooms reassigned, but you… you have a gift. The gift of patience and understanding, a gift that your mother also possessed.” Gandalf got a distant look in his old, yet vibrant eyes, as he gazed out the window, as if he were recalling past memories. “I knew that if anyone could possess the capacity of patience it takes to put up with that child, it’s you Bilbo.”  
Bilbo stared down at his tea taking in what the man was saying.  
“You know, he’s not a bad person really, misunderstood is a good word for him.” The bearded man said. “He is quite a dedicated and determined individual.”  
He chuckled at the puzzled expression Bilbo was giving him. “Yes, yes I know. Not the word choice you were expecting was it? Well, just last year he had to return back home to help out with the family mining business. He came back to school here in order to better his managing skills, seeing as how he is only about a couple years away from inheriting the business.”  
Bilbo looked at the sincerity in the man’s eyes and sighed. “Alright. I’ll give him a chance…”  
“At a boy!” Gandalf said enthusiastically pulling out a pad of paper to write his late pass. “Now where are we off to?” he asked  
“Ahh…” Bilbo looked down at his schedule. “intro to baking… room 497”  
The older man scribbled on the sheet and handed it across the desk to the other. “There you are my lad. And if you have any problems, you just come see me.”  
“Yes sir.” Bilbo said nodding, as he exited the room. 

Bilbo entered the instruction room, late slip in hand. He nervously tried to duck in the back of the classroom, but the teacher had noticed.  
“Ah… You must be Mr. Bilbo Baggins. And why are we late today?” Bilbo handed the teacher the pass, and the instructor read it over quickly. “Very well. Ah… have a seat next to that gentleman right there.” She said nodding in the direction of a bearded man with a Laplander hat.  
Bilbo sat down beside the man and nervously smiled. The opposite man stuck out his hand and grinned. “Name’s Bofur, nice to meet ya.” He said shaking Bilbo’s hand a little more aggressively than Bilbo was used to.  
“Nice to meet you as well..” Bilbo replied.  
“The instructor told the lot of us to group up in groups of four. Care to group up with the three of us?”  
“Umm.. Sure.” Bilbo said nodding.  
The four students gathered around the kitchen counter and read over their instruction were given.  
“By the way, these are my brothers Nori and Ori. The family bakery isn’t doing too well, and the three of us all decided it would be a smart idea to come here to pick up a few new recipes and tips for keeping the place right side up.”  
“Oh, I'm sorry to here that. I'm sure you'll find something useful here. ” Bilbo said struggling to tie his apron behind him.  
“Here, let me help with that.” The man introduced as Ori said, tying the apron for the smaller boy.  
“Thanks. I’m not quite sure what I want to do myself, but I’ve always loved cooking as a child, and a family friend helped me to get into this school, so I thought I’d give it a go.” Bilbo said shrugging. “Anyway, what is it that we’re supposed to be making exactly?”  
Nori picked up the page and re-read the instructions. “Hmmm. Seems like just a simple layered cake.”  
“Alright.” Bofur said. “I’ll work on mixing the ingredients. Nori, you work on the filling. Ori, you make the ingredients for the frosting, and Bilbo, you decorate the cake.”  
All agreed and immediately got to work. Nori had a thing for swiping the other groups utensils, he would just grin and wink when Bilbo gave him a disapproving stare. Once the cake was sufficiently cooled, Bilbo got to work on assembling the layers and frosting the cake. After smoothing out the edges, he intricately piped on small dots and long draping lines. On top of the cake, he made small white and pale pink flowers along with an abstract design surrounding them. It looked pretty damn good for their first assignment.  
After cleaning up, the group submitted their project to the teacher and sat down to take a short break.  
“Hey, Bilbo. Wanna join us tonight to go drinking at the Prancing Pony? It’s gonna be a hell of a party. Our friend Kili just turned twenty one, and I heard Dwalin and Balin are supposed to be going too. Those too can really drink, let me tell you.” Ori said, leaning back in his chair.  
“Ahh… thank you, but no. I’m still getting settled in and I have to still unpack some things…” Bilbo said.  
“That’s ok, maybe next time then.” Ori said.  
Bilbo looked at his watch and decided it was time to move to his next class. Even though it was still early, he still had no idea where any of his classes were located. Bilbo said his goodbyes and continued on to the rest of his classes.  
The rest of the day dragged on, but eventually he was finished, and made his way back to his dorm.  
Bilbo slid the key into the doorknob and entered his room. His eyes shifted to the counter where a note was left. Bilbo walked over and read the note: Going out with the others drinking. Leave the door unlocked or I’ll kick you out of my spare bed. –Thorin.  
Bilbo checked to make sure he had left the door unlocked, and went to the kitchen to make tea.  
Bilbo slipped into a comfortable, oversized sweater and laid down on his bed with his tea, and opened a book.  
Hours passed and Bilbo could feel himself getting sleepier as the minutes ticked on. Just as he was about to nod off, a loud bang came from the doorway. Thorin had returned.  
“Ah Thorin,” Bilbo said getting up to greet him. The smaller man could smell the alcohol on him. “Would you like me to make you some tea? It would only take a-“  
“Why the fuck are you so goddamned short?” Thorin somewhat yelled. He was totally, shitfaced drunk.  
“On second thought Thorin, why don’t you lay down and try to get some rest…”  
“Why don’t you suck my dick?” The long haired man said, slurring every other word.  
“Excuse you?! Thorin, I think you need to lay down!” Bilbo insisted, face getting red.  
Thorin went over to his drawer and pulled out a shirt and unfolded it, and stared at Bilbo.  
Bilbo stood there puzzled.  
“Strip.” The tall man demanded.  
“I beg your pardon?” Bilbo asked.  
“Are you fuking deaf? Lose the clothes now.”  
“But why?” Bilbo said, slowly backing up towards the door.  
“You’re gonna wear my goddamned shirt you fuckin punk.”  
Bilbo, embarrassed, turned to the door, but Thorin swept out his legs from underneath him, and dragged him by the legs back to the bed, throwing off the other man’s clothes and replacing them with his long, white t-shirt.  
Bilbo was about eight seconds from dying of embarrassment, when the other man passed out on top of him.  
Bilbo sighed of relief that this was where it would end for the night, however this presented a new problem for the small boy. He couldn’t move the drunkard from on top of him. He tried to shimmy out from underneath him, but to no avail. He sighed. Why did everything bad always happen when he opened up a good book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really my co-author is crazy sometimes haha


	5. Why do I like him again?

Morning couldn’t come soon enough for Bilbo. The larger man who was still laying on top of him grunted himself awake. He looked around to grasp his surroundings with a confused face.  
“UM. WHERE ARE MY PANCAKES?” Thorin asked still laying on the smaller man, looking directly into his eyes.  
“You’re not going to ask why we in this current position?” a sleep deprived Bilbo questioned, astonished at the lack of empathy from the other man.  
“I’m asking where my goddamned pancakes are. What type of biddies does a guy have to mack to get some breakfast ‘round here?”  
“What does that even mean?!” Bilbo asked annoyed. “And get off of me! I haven’t felt my toes for the last two hours.”  
“No.”  
“What do you mean no?!”  
“I happen to be quite comfortable at the moment.” Thorin said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
“How am I supposed to make you anything if I’m stuck underneath you?” Bilbo asked, desperate to be free.  
Thorin narrowed his eyes and slowly rolled off of Bilbo, crushing the smaller boy’ s spleen in the process.  
“Watch it you oaf!” Bilbo said as he cautiously got to his feet using the bed next to them for balance.  
Thorin sat legs crossed watching the younger man struggle to get to his feet.  
Having finally stood up right, Bilbo took a deep breath and turned towards the kitchen. “So Thorin what did you even d-“ Bilbo face planted the ground having not taking more than three steps.  
Thorin snorted trying to suppress his laughter.  
Bilbo just layed on the floor and excepted his defeat. Maybe now he could finally get some sleep. However much to Bilbo’s dismay, the taller man was making his way over towards him.  
“Let me rest you fool..” Bilbo said trying to drift into unconsciousness.  
“Pancakes.” Thorin insisted as he lifted Bilbo up on to his shoulders.  
“Urggg.” Bilbo said in resentment, but he knew resisting would prove fruitless.  
Thorin held the mixing bowls and ingredients up to the boy on his shoulders.  
“Um Thorin… I could do this much easier sitting down.”  
“You are sitting down.”  
“No… I mean at a table.”  
“No.”  
“Is that all you know how to say?!” Bilbo asked angrily.  
Thorin took the boy from his shoulders and lifted him so he was about eye level with himself.  
Bilbo got very quiet and his face turned red as their lips were only inches apart. He could feel the long haired man’s breath on his neck. Thorin inched his face closer to Bilbo’s and the smaller man gulped.  
“Pancakes.” The older man whispered.  
“For fuck’s sake!” Bilbo said flustered.  
Thorin placed Bilbo back on top of his shoulders and continued to mix the batter. Pouring the batter onto the skillet proved itself difficult as he had to do it from such a high distance.  
After the breakfast was made, Thorin set Bilbo down in a chair opposite from him and began to dig into his highly anticipated pancakes.  
Between forkfuls Thorin looked up with a puzzled expression.  
“Why are you wearing my shirt?” he asked confused.  
Bilbo nearly choked on his breakfast.  
“Ahahah… So you don’t remember what happened then…”  
Thorin sat there in silence waiting for Bilbo to explain what happened.  
“Well you see… you were drunk and you… forced me to umm put on your shirt, then you fell asleep on top of me…”  
“Damn I got good taste in clothes.”  
“Excuse you?” Bilbo said, face heating up again.  
“I was just thinking you look hella hot in that.”  
Bilbo got up from the table “I’m gonna change…”  
“No wait-“ Thorin said, getting up to stop Bilbo, but got distracted by his reflection in the mirror.  
Bilbo walked back into the room to find Thorin’s face pushed up against the mirror, admiring his himself.  
The brown haired boy shook his head at how stupid his roommate was and left to go to class.

Class was uneventful. The teacher was continuing a three part lecture on the elements of literature.  
Bilbo sighed and absentmindedly began to draw in his notebook. After ten minutes passed, he looked down at his paper to realize he had just doodled Thorin’s name over and over.  
“Fuck…” Bilbo whispered to himself and laid his head on the desk.  
“I can’t possibly like a jerk like him.” Bilbo thought to himself. “I mean, he’s so self-conceited, and…” Bilbo face burned red as he remembered back to this morning when he had thought that Thorin was going to kiss him.  
Bilbo looked out the window at the rain that was pouring down and sighed. He had rushed out of there so quickly this morning that he had forgotten his umbrella.  
Class had ended and Bilbo sat under the overhang outside of the school waiting for the rain to stop. Ori sat down to Bilbo, a look of concern on his face.  
“What’s up? You seem down today.”  
“Ahh… It’s nothing.” Bilbo said feeling embarrassed.  
“It’s Thorin isn’t it?”  
Bilbo was about to respond when a silver Volvo pulled up next to them. The window rolled down to reveal Bilbo’s roommate.  
“Need a ride?”  
“Actually yea-“  
“I bet you do!” Thorin said as he put on his sunglasses and sped off, covering Bilbo and Ori in dirty water.  
“Why do I have to like him?” Bilbo thought bewildered as he began to walk home in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Me and my co-author had ap exams, more chapters sooner though!

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here! Hope you like it so far! 8)


End file.
